The present invention is directed to magnetic organizers and display units.
The refrigerator has become a family display area for photographs, schoolwork, and children""s artwork. The most common method for securing these items to the refrigerator is with small magnets. However, the magnets are often not sufficient to hold more than one sheet of paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,562 (the ""562 patent) discloses a xe2x80x9cMagnetic Display Holderxe2x80x9d having a frame containing magnets which attach to a metal surface. The ""562 patent discloses an apparatus for framing pictures and securing them to a metal surface. However, a need exists beyond the ""562 patent for an apparatus that can be secured to a metal surface and that can also accommodate a plurality of pictures and provide storage for other pictures or items.
The Refrigerator Artwork Organizer disclosed is an apparatus for storing and displaying pictures by attaching the apparatus to a flat metal surface. In the preferred embodiment, the Refrigerator Artwork Organizer consists of a first holder with a first viewer to display up to a 8.5xe2x80x3xc3x9711xe2x80x3 piece of paper. Behind the first viewer is a storage container for papers or pictures which not being viewed. Atop the storage container is a second holder. The second holder accommodates up to a 4xe2x80x3xc3x976xe2x80x3 photograph or piece of paper and displays it through the second viewer at the same time as the picture is displayed in the first holder. A magnetic backing is adhered to the back of the Refrigerator Artwork Organizer to magnetically secure the Refrigerator Artwork Organizer and its contents to a flat metal surface, such as a refrigerator, filing cabinet, or door.
In the preferred embodiment, the Refrigerator Artwork Organizer is unitary in construction and made of clear plastic or a similar material. In an alternative embodiment, the Refrigerator Artwork Organizer is made of wood and glass or clear plastic and its components are adhered together. However, different materials and configurations are available and may be determined by those skilled in the art. In other alternative embodiments, the dimensions of the picture and second holder may be altered to accommodate different sized pictures and photographs. The size of the first holder and second holder depend on the application and should be determined by those skilled in the art.